Avengers Birthday Fiasco
by Freedom2000
Summary: It's Thor's first birthday on Mid-Guard and the team is planning a surprise party. What could possibly go wrong? One-shot. Please read and review!


This is a just a cute one shot. Please read and review. Oh, yeah and I don't own MARVEL.

"Alright guys," Jane smiled. "It's Thor's birthday today." "Wait, really?" Tony asked, "I didn't think that guy even had a birthday" Clint laughed "What, did he just appear one day? Or maybe he was carried in by a stork. " Clint responded sarcastically. "Hey, you never know" Tony replied.

"Any way," Jane continued, "Thor has never celebrated a mid guardian birthday so let's make this special." "Okay," Steve said, "Let's split off into groups and each tackle a certain job.""Call it, Cap" Natasha said.

"Alright," Steve said, "I need Clint and Natasha on decorations." Clint and Natasha high-fived. "Go team BlackHawk!" Clint said. And headed off with Natasha to find some streamers.

"And Tony and Bruce will buy and wrap presents." Steve added. "Aww, but I don't wanna." Tony complained. "Too bad Tony," Bruce said,"You get what you get and you don't get upset." "But, I am upset!" Tony responded. "Stop acting like a preschooler" Bruce said. "This isn't one of my mature days" Tony replied. "Just go you guys." Pepper sighed. And they headed towards the door to go buy some presents for Thor.

"Pepper, your with me," Steve finished, "We're on cake duty." "Yess!" Pepper smiled, "Best job ever!" "Oh and Jane," Steve said, "You go find Thor and keep him occupied. I think he's at the grocery store right now. We'll text you when we're all set up for this suprise party."

Jane headed out to go find Thor and the team started preperations. "Lets do this." Steve said.

...

Half an hour later the decorations were almost done. Clint stood atop an old metal latter with some scoth tape in one hand and a handful of blue streamers in the other. Natasha held the latter in place to keep it from tipping.

"It looks good, Nat! What do you think?" Clint asked his partner. "Well, we sure have a lot of streamers." She said as she surveyed the room which was filled with so many red and blue streamers hanging from the cieling that it was impossible to see further than about a foot ahead of you. "But I think we should add some balloons." Natasha added thoughtfully.

"Good idea" Clint said. "But we don't have any helium." "That's okay. We can just cover the floor with them." She said. "I'll go find some balloons. You finish up the streamers." And Natasha left the room.

She came back a few minutes later carrying ten bags of black and white balloons. "Here Hawkeye, blow these up. Three hundred balloons should be enough I think" She said as she tossed him a few bags. "Thanks, Black Widow" he said. And they got down to work.

...

Pepper and Steve's cake looked gorgeous. It was vanilla with chocolate frosting and was decorated with little yellow lightning bolts. It said "happy birthday Thor" in big red letters.

"It looks so good!" Pepper said as she put away the sugar, "I didn't know that you were such a good baker, Steve." "Thanks" Steve replied, "It's kind of my hobby." "Learn something new every day." Pepper said.

"Well, now that we're done with the cake we should probably check up on Jane." Steve suggested." "I'll call her." Pepper offered. She found her phone and dialed her friends number.

"Hey, Pepper," Jane greeted,"How's everything coming?" "Good so far I think. I haven't checked up on every one else yet but the cake is ready." "Coolio!" Jane said, "Try to have everything done in the next hour or so though. I'm running out of ideas to do with Thor. We've already gone to the art museum and I'm taking him out for lunch now, you called at the perfect time, he's talking to a drink vendor right now so he isn't over hearing our conversation." "Kay," Pepper said, "We'll finish up soon. Keep him away from the mall though beacause Tony and Bruce are buying him presents there. See you later." "Bye." Jane finished.

"She said that we should finish up soon and that everything's going well." Pepper told Steve, "Lets clean up the kitchen."

...

Tony and Bruce had just gotten back from the mall. They took the elevator up to the main level with their bags of presents. There were t-shirts, footballs, movies, and most importantly... poptarts, Thor's favorite.

"We did a good job" Tony said. "Agreed" said Bruce, "See shopping isn't that bad." "I guess your right" Tony replied. "Do you want to wrap the t-shirts and poptarts and I'll do the other stuff?" "Good plan" Bruce responded.

The elevator doors opened and that's when the trouble began.

Bruce and Tony stepped out of the elevator to be met with a sea of balloons and a jungle of streamers. Tony yelped in suprise and Bruce accidentaly stepped on a balloon. "POP BANG!" and tripped over another and onto the ground. "POP POP BANG BANG!"

"AAHH!" Pepper screamed from the other room, assuming it was gun shots. Steve dropped the flour leaving a puff of white smoke covering the entire kitchen and ran into the other room. He tripped over Natasha who was crouched in the sea of balloons with her gun ready, excpeting to be attacked. "Whoa" she yelped and fired her gun and blew a hole in the cieling. "Nat! Are you okay?" Clint asked only to be met with a football to the head. "What's happening?!" Tony yelled, unable to see through the streamers. "Stark did you throw that football?" Clint yelled back. "Your not an intruder." Tony said happily. "Urggg." Bruce mumbled on the floor while turning green, attempting not to Hulk out but epically failing. "Oh no!" Tony yelled. "Bruce is losing it!" "Knock him out before he's gone!" Steve shouted back. Tony punched him swiftly in the head and Bruce was out.

Holy Guac, that was crazy. Every one started to calm down now and they congregated in the kitchen which was coverd in flour but at least there were no streamers or balloons.

Tony dragged an unconsioucse Bruce with him to the kitchen. "At least the cake's alright." Tony said glumly. "Yeah." Clint added, staring at the cake that had miraculously escaped any damage. "At least one thing isn't ruined." Natasha said.

Pepper's phone went off. "Hey Jane." Pepper said. "Hey." Jane responded, "So I can't talk long right now, I only have a few seconds until Thor gets back from the bathroom, but I just wanted to inform you that Thor and I will be back in half an hour, so be ready. Oh, he's coming back. Bye!" And she hung up.

"Half an hour." Pepper said nervously under her breath. "Half an hour!" Tony yelled, "They're coming in half an hour?!" "Yep," Pepper said, "What do we do? It's not enough time."

"It will have to be enough time." Steve said, taking charge once again, "Natasha, go clear out a few streamers and balloons so that we can actually see and walk. Clint, you and I are going to clean up the flour mess. And Tony and Pepper, you two need to wrap the presents. When Bruce wakes up he can help you." And they all split up.

...

Within twenty- five minutes, a complete and utter change had occured: There were about one hundred balloons less than before and you could actually see through the streamers. The kitchen showed no traces of there ever being a flour explosion. And the table was covered by neatly wrapped presents in Ironman and Hulk wrapping paper. Bruce had woken up fifteen minutes ago and they were all ready for the party.

After exactly five minutes, the doorbell rang. "Quick, everyone hide!" Steve shouted as he turned off the lights. The team scattered and Steve ran to the kitchen just as the door was swinging open.

A smiling Jane stood behind a confused Thor. "Where is everybody?" Thor asked.

"SUPRISE!" The team yelled and began singing the happy birthday song. Steve entered the room holding the cake that he had completly decked out with candles.

Thor was beaming from ear to ear. He was confused, but happy. When the team had finished singing, Jane urged him to blow out the candles and make a wish. He did and they sat down at the table to eat, celebrate, and tell Thor and Jane the great story of what happend early that day.

"How do you like your Mid Guardian birthday?"Jane asked.

"It's perfect." Thor replied.


End file.
